


Questions

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And always will be, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Supportive Sheriff Stilinski, but it's brief, mentioned Cora Hale - Freeform, mentioned peter hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Derek shows up in Stiles' room saying he has a question, Stiles expects it to be about researching some new monster of the week. He does not expect Derek to straight up ask Stiles why he's been avoiding Derek. Now Stiles has to figure out a way out of the situation or be forced to come clean about his feelings for Derek.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “You have questions? I have answers. Shoot away.” from [this](http://witterprompts.tumblr.com/post/162635807384/my-strategy-hasnt-yet-been-planned-out-but-i) list on tumblr.  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please tell me and I'll fix them.

Stiles isn’t all that surprised when he looks from his computer to see Derek leaning against his door. Well he’s not surprised to see Derek in his room. The door thing is new but it seems Derek is finally starting to listen to Stiles and come in through the front door and not his window. Derek just stands there for a moment studying Stiles before he sighs. “I have a question.”

Of course he does. He always comes to Stiles when he needs help with research. Stiles turns his chair to face Derek, throwing his arms out in front of himself. “You have questions? I have answers. Shoot away.”

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Derek asks, getting right to the point, causing Stiles eyes to widen slightly. That was the one question he had not been expecting. 

Stiles turns back around in his chair so he’s facing his computer and not Derek. “What? Don’t be ridiculous. I haven’t been avoiding you.”

He hears Derek sigh, and then he’s moving further to Stiles’ room and sitting on his bed, right in Stiles’ line of sight. “You know I can tell when you’re lying right?”

Stiles grimaces. Right. Of course he knew that. That had been part of the reason he’d started avoiding Derek in the first place. Well maybe not _avoiding_ but putting some distance between them. He thought that it would be better and that Derek wouldn’t really notice. Apparently he had. 

Stiles is pulled out of his thoughts when Derek speaks again. “Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?”

Stiles spins around to face Derek. “What?! Of course not! Why would you think that?”

Derek shrugs, pulling at a string on his sweater. Stiles is struck by just how vulnerable he looks, sitting there on Stiles’ bed in a ridiculously comfortable looking sweater, looking like a kicked puppy. “If you’re not mad at me then why have you been avoiding me? And don’t say you haven’t been because I know you have. You used to hang back after pack meetings to help me clean up and then watch movies. Now you bolt as soon as the meeting is over, if you even bother to show up.” Derek looks up at him then, face open and vulnerable in a way Stiles has rarely seen. “So what did I do? What do I need to do to fix it?”

Stiles curses himself. “I’m an asshole.” Stiles sighs. “I was… It has nothing to do with you okay?”

“Are you really giving me the it’s not you, it’s me talk right now?”

“It’s true though. You haven’t done anything wrong. Quite the opposite. You’re amazing Derek, and I love spending time with you.”

“So what’s the problem?” Derek asks, face confused. 

“I am.” Stiles says. “I… wanted to distance myself a bit as a way to protect myself.”

“From what? Me?”

Stiles shakes his head. “No, not really. We’ve just been a good place lately and I just didn’t want to make things weird.”

If possible, Derek looks even more confused. “How would you make things weird?” Stiles looks away. He’s already said too much. Derek is smart. He’ll be able to figure it out. “Stiles?”

Stiles jumps when he feels a hand on his knee and looks to see Derek kneeling in front of him. “I just… let’s drop it okay? I’ll come around more if you want me to.”

Derek narrows his eyes. “I’m not dropping it. Not when whatever it is is obviously upsetting you. Talk to me. Tell me what’s going on.”

Stiles can feel the panic rising, making tears sting his eyes and his breaths come faster. The room starts feeling like it's shrinking around him. He needs something to hold onto, but unfortunately for him that something winds up being Derek's hand. Stiles pulls away the offending digits and buries his face in his hands, taking a deep, shuddering breath. “This wasn't supposed to happen. I was so careful.” Stiles says to himself.

“What wasn't supposed to happen?” Derek asks, voice concerned, his hands gripping Stiles’ legs harder. “ _Stiles!_ ”

The next thing Stiles knows he's tipping forward, finding himself in Derek's lap. Derek places his hands in Stiles’ neck and waist, trying to steady him. The touch feels so tender that Stiles finds himself crying harder, trying to pull away but finds it impossible due to Derek blocking him. “Derek please.”

“Stiles.” Derek says, voice firm but still worried. “You're scaring me. Talk to me please. Tell me what's going on?”

“As if you haven't figured it out.” Stiles mutters.

Derek's brow furrows in confusion. “Figured what out?”

“Why I've been avoiding you!”

“So you have been avoiding me?” Derek asks, voice small.

“Yes but I've already told you it's not because of you. Well it is, but it's not.” Stiles says, shaking his head in frustration. “It's because of me. And my stupid feelings. Things were going great and then I had to go and screw things up falling for yet another unattainable person. So it was self preservation. I fell in love with you. And it sucks because I know there's no way you could feel the same way…”

Whatever Stiles was about to say dies in his throat when Derek leans forward and kisses him. Stiles lets out a startled sound, tensing a moment before his senses finally come back to him. Then he's kissing Derek back, putting every ounce of love and pent up emotion he has into the kiss. If this is the only chance he has to kiss Derek he wants to make it count. When Derek goes to pull back, Stiles follows, grabbing onto Derek's hair and pulling the other man closer. Derek groans, using the hand on Stiles’ waist to bring their bodies closer together. 

Eventually air becomes necessary so Derek pulls back just enough to rest their foreheads together. He brings a hand up to Stiles’ cheek, marveling at the way Stiles leans into the touch. When Derek speaks his voice is quiet. “In case that didn't tell you, the feeling is very much mutual. I love you too.”

“Hmm I might need to test that. Many many more times.” Stiles says, eyes flicking from Derek's eyes to his lips.

Derek smirks. “You can just say you want to kiss me again Stiles.” Derek says, bringing his lips to Stiles’ in a featherlight kiss. “Or just do it.”

“What is this? A Nike ad?” Stiles asks, swallowing Derek's laughter with a kiss.. 

They keep it slow this time, allowing themselves to leisurely explore the others mouth. “I can't believe we could have been doing this for… wait how long have you had feelings for me?”

“At least a year.” Derek says with a shrug. “Maybe longer.”

Stiles sputters. “At least a year? And you didn't say anything?!”

“You're in high school Stiles. I didn't want to push you for something you might not have been ready for. Which reminds me, if we're going to be dating there are going to be ground rules.”

“Oh we’re dating alright.” Stiles says, grinning down at him. “Wait… ground rules?”

Derek nods, face serious. “You are still in high school, Stiles. And your Dad is the Sheriff. I'm not about to do something to get myself shot, or arrested again.”

“My Dad loves you now. He'd never arrest you.”

“I like how you conveniently left out him shooting me.”

“That I'm less sure about. I am his only son.” Stiles says, giving Derek a cheeky grin. “You'll heal.”

“As long as he doesn't use wolfsbane bullets.” Derek mutters.

Stiles runs his hand through Derek's hair, momentarily distracted by how soft it is and the soft, pleased sounds Derek starts making. “He'll be fine with this Derek. He just wants me to be happy.”

Derek smiles, leaning up to kiss right next to Stiles’ ear. “We're still not having sex until you turn 18.”

“Okay.” Stiles says, shrugging. “A few minutes ago I didn't think I’d ever be with you at all so I can live with that. There are other things we can do. We'll take things slow.”

Derek squeezes Stiles’ hip, giving him a pleased smile. “I have to admit I'm pretty surprised you're okay with this. I expected you to put up more of a fight.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Do I want to have sex with you? Hell yes I do. But I want you to be comfortable with what's happening too Derek. If that means waiting then fine, we'll wait. I'm  
in this for the long haul, okay? This is important to me. I don't want to rush it.” 

Stiles notices Derek still and start looking at him with wide, frantic eyes but doesn't understand why until he hears his Dad speak from behind him “Well that's certainly good to know. Especially given your current position.”

Stiles barely resists jumping up out of Derek's lap, trying to remain calm since Derek looks like he could bolt at any moment. Stiles reaches down, giving Derek's hand a reassuring squeeze, whispering a quick “it'll be okay.” to where only Derek can hear, before standing up and pulling Derek with him. He starts to put Derek behind him, his first instinct being to protect him. Instead he stands right next to Derek, lacing their fingers together as they face the Sheriff. “I guess we need to have a talk.”

The Sheriff sighs, looking between Stiles and Derek, before his eyes finally settle on Derek. “You can relax, son. I'm not going to shoot you. If anything I should thank you. Stiles won't shut up about you. Maybe I'll finally get some peace.”

Stiles’ eyes widen as he releases an indignant squawk. “Dad! Seriously?”

The Sheriff laughs. “Look, I don’t need to hear any details. I think I heard enough for now. I’ve had a long shift so I’m going to go get some sleep. I expect you to be at dinner tomorrow Derek.”

Derek nods. “Yes sir.”

“No need for that. Your dating my son now so I think it’s alright for you to call me John.”

“You’re really okay with this? And just going to leave us in here alone?”

“Well from what I heard you two were planning on waiting so it’s not like I have to worry about you too having sex.” John says.

“So you trust us?” Stiles asks, still trying to process the whole situation. He knows he should just accept what his Dad is saying. But while figured his Dad wouldn’t be mad but this feels a little too easy. 

The Sheriff gives him a long look. “I trust him. At least on this. You’re a teenage boy. I remember what it was like to be a teenage boy. Especially one in a new relationship.”

Stiles chooses to ignore that last part, not wanting to think about what his Dad was like as a teenage boy in a relationship. “Hey, I respect Derek okay? And I mean what I said.  
We’re going to wait to have sex.” 

Stiles offers Derek a grateful smile when he feels the man squeeze his hand. “We’re going to do this right, John. I love your son and I would never do anything to hurt him.”

John gives Derek a smile and a nod. “I know that. Believe me, if I didn’t trust you with my son we would be having a completely different conversation right now.” 

He gives them both one last look before saying goodnight and heading to bed. Stiles waits until he hears his Dad’s bedroom door close before turning to face Derek. Derek instantly has Stiles in his arms, burying his face in his neck. Stiles laughs, resting his own head on Derek’s chest as he runs his hands down Derek’s back. “Well that happened a lot sooner than I thought it would.”

“At least it’s out of the way.” Derek tells him, placing a small kiss to his collarbone.

Stiles sighs. “True. He’s probably going to expect you at dinner at least once a week.”

“I’ve had dinner with your Dad before, Stiles. I think I can handle it.”

“Yeah but this will be different.” Stiles tells him. “This time it’ll be as my boyfriend. There could be an interrogation.”

“He already knows me and basically any bad thing I could have done he’s aware of. I don’t think there’s going to be much of an interrogation At least not for me.” Derek says, pulling back with a smile. “Cora and Peter might want to talk to you though.”

Stiles eyes widen. “No way. You can keep them both away from me. Especially Cora.”

Derek raises an eyebrow, clearly amused. “You’re more afraid of Cora than you are of Peter?”

“I know that Peter’s a creep. It’s expected.” Stiles says. “Cora is terrifying though because she’s so mysterious.”

Derek laughs. “Mysterious. I’ll have to tell her that.”

“Don’t you dare!”

Derek smiles, leaning in to kiss Stiles softly. “Don’t worry. If Cora or Peter try anything I’ll handle it. No one’s going to threaten my boyfriend.”

Stiles smiles. “Now about those other things we can do. How do you feel about mini golf?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> [Send me some prompts](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
